degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tim O'Connor
Tim O'Connor was a student who attended Degrassi Junior High School from September 1986 to June 1989 and later on Degrassi High School from September 1989 to June 1991. He appeared in the original Degrassi series as an occasional character. He was a well-behaved, pleasant character who "wouldn't hurt a fly." He often wore tie-dye and hippie clothes. He was best friends with Nancy Kramer and had a crush on Liz O'Rourke for several years but they only went out on one date. He was also friends with Archie Simpson and Joey Jeremiah. He was portrayed by Keith White. Season 1 Tim was first seen in grade 8 at Degrassi Junior High. In The Cover-Up, he was asked by Joey Jeremiah what to do if he knew someone who was being beaten up by his dad all the time. Tim wanted to know who Joey meant, but at first Joey said it was just a question. Later on he was sure that Joey was referring to Rick Munro who always seemed to be miserable and scratched and bruised, and that he was not just asking him that as a random question. In Bottled Up he along with Caitlin Ryan, Susie Rivera, Nancy Kramer and Kathleen Mead were the five students picked to be contestants representing Degrassi Junior High on the educational game show Quest for the Best going up against five contestants from Liberman Junior High School. he was one of the people who kept being rudely interrupted by Kathleen. He later went along with his teammates to Kathleen's house because only she had a VCR to watch a VHS recording of the weeks previous show to get to know the opponents that they would be facing, he then found out that Kathleen's mother was a serious alcoholic. Later on he took part in the show and his team won. In the episode Censored He was seen working at a typewriter for the Degrassi Digest and he was happy and smiled when Nancy told him she really liked his article he had written about Their school taking part and winning at the Quest for the best educational game show. Then his smiled faded and he felt disappointed when Nancy told him it was about 50 words too short and couldn't be used. Season 3 In Taking Off (1), Tim goes to the Gourmet Scum concert with Shane McKay and Luke Matthews. When Luke offers Shane acid (LSD), Tim tells him he shouldn't because there is rat poison in acid. Shane takes it anyway. In Taking Off (2), Tim and Nancy Kramer start a collection to take flowers to Shane in the hospital. Luke then asks him to give Shane a get well card for him. But Tim is very upset about what happened to Shane and very mad at Luke and then he snaps at him that he should take the card to him because he should have stayed with and that he knew it was his first time. Also Tim warned them not to take it but they still didn't listen. In Making Whoopee, Luke finds out Tim went to the hospital to visit Shane, so he asks Tim to bring Shane a card on his behalf, who declines, and tells him to bring it to Shane himself. Luke walks off after Tim says it's his fault, because he's convinced Shane into taking the acid, he drops the card on the floor, and Tim picks it up. Season 4 Tim O'Connor came to Degrassi High School in September 1989. In A New Start, he was seen to be constantly complimenting and teasing Simon Dexter about his modeling success as "The Dude," indicating that he may have been a little jealous of Simon's talent and modeling success and also all the attention that Simon was currently getting from the girls. In Sixteen, he was one of the many people who participated in the get well video that Lucy Fernandez made to help cheer up L.D. Delacorte who was going for leukemia treatment. He made his debut as "Tim the Terrific" with his assistant Bartholomew Bond. He then did a silly magic trick that made it look like both his hands each only had one pointer finger but when he bumped them together suddenly poof his right hand suddenly had two fingers now. He called the trick the magical phenomenon of the moving finger. Later on he was seen hanging out with his friend Nancy Kramer and she was giving him a ride, and they were celebrating her getting her driver's license and her parents buying her, her own car. In It Creeps!!, Tim and Heather Farrell want to help Lucy Fernandez film her movie they recruit Alexa to be script supervisor and recruit their other friends to act in the movie. Tim's uncle owns a restaurant, so he volunteers to be in charge of the fake blood made from ketchup. When they get the go-ahead to make the movie, Tim helps Lucy behind the scenes. In Stressed Out, he and his classmates faced the stress and pressure of the end of the year final exams. He was later seen in the library studying Geography with his friend Nancy. Season 5 In Crossed Wires, Tim asks Liz O'Rourke out to The Pogues concert. She rejects him at first, but then later she tells him she changed her mind and would like to go. After the concert, he tries to give her a good night kiss, but it triggers her repressed memories of sexual abuse and she runs into the house screaming. Tim tries to apologize the next day, but Liz blows him off. He asks Spike what he did wrong, and Spike agrees that Liz has been acting odd lately. After Liz and Spike talk, Liz apologizes for overreacting and tells him she still wants to be friends. In Showtime, part 1 he and Bartholomew decided to do another magic act for the school's talent show. During their audition he already impressed the audience by doing a magic trick that made a piece of white rope turn into a red silk cloth. Then with the red silk cloth he did a trick which made a little bouquet of white flowers appear which he gave to Caitlin. Later in the afternoon he was seen in class in shock and upset when his teacher and Mr. Raditch informed him and his class that Claude had committed suicide. Later that afternoon all classes for the day were cancelled and as he was going home Joey asked him if he has seen Snake anywhere he told him Not since before lunch time. Completely unaware at the time that Snake was the one to find Claude dead in the washroom. Also he was asking his friend if their class should take up a collection to get flowers for Claude's parents. In the episode One Last Dance he and Liz were seen dancing together whether he took her to the dance as his date or just begun to dance with her after going by himself and seeing her there was not explained. Trivia *Tim O'Connor was the first Tim in the Degrassi Franchise. The second was Tim, Marco Del Rossi's ex-boyfriend. *In Crossed Wires, Christine Nelson told Liz O'Rourke that she had known him since Grade 6 and that he was "very sweet." *He was a big fan of the Pogues. *In School's Out!, he attended Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992. *In the first season of Degrassi Junior High, Tim was often seen hanging out with Joey. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DH Teens Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Teens